foxes and bugs
by spike tashy
Summary: what if naruto had lost to kiba? how would it effect him? how would the others react to it? IMPORTAND! READ MY BIO FIRST!
1. Chapter 1

**FOXES AND BETTLES**

**CHAPTER 1**

Shino looked at the sleeping blonde next to him. at last the boy of his dreams was his. he could not help but think back on the events that had led him to this.

FLASH BACK NO JUTSU TIME

Naruto had lost his chunin exam match. at the last minute Kiba had thrown 2 kunai at him. they had pierced both his lungs. now while he was bathing at the hospital hot springs he had time to think over what had happened. he did not know what to do. he had been so wrapped up in thinking that he had not herd shino come in. shino could automatically sense the distress in Naruto. nobody knew but shino liked Naruto. not check that shino loved Naruto. slowly carefully shino swam over to Naruto and hugged him. at once Naruto turned into shino's shoulder and began to cry. "shhhh it's OK Naruto." "shino (sob) why(sob)did Kiba beat me? (sob)I'm I really that weak?(sob) "no Naruto you are not weak your the strongest person I know." Naruto looked up at shino. "please shino. please dont leave, me." "never Naruto I'll never leave you. I love you."

"shino, please dont say that. no body could love me." shino looked at Naruto. "I could, and I do." shino gently laid down so Naruto was on top of him. shino did the one thing he could think of at that time. he kissed Naruto. at first he was afraid when Naruto did not respond. they parted lip only because they needed to breath. "shino please I want..." shino put a finger on naruto's lip silencing him. "shhhh take your time. tell me what you want." Naruto took a ragged breath. "shino please make me yours. your the only one who loves me. please."

slowly shino dipped his fingers into the water and placed them at naruto's entrance, and lightly prodded his entrance. The response was more than Shino could ask for. Naruto arched up jerkily, his fingers digging into Shino's shoulders and his voice letting out a single note of pleasurable ecstasy. He slipped his first two fingers in, making Naruto bite into shino's shoulder to keep from screaming. Shino could smell the blood from Naruto's fresh hand wound, and it only turned him on even more. He curled his fingers inward. His tongue again delved around for any traces of that sweet, aphrodisiac, and Naruto seemed more than happy to give it.

"please shino." slowly shino positioned himself at naruto's entrance. he could feel Naruto shaking. "Naruto this will hurt at first, but-" "shino I dont care please mark me." shino kissed Naruto and slowly began to push his way in. Naruto broke the kiss arching his back and letting out a moan of pleasure. "shino-kun. so good." shino had to strain to prevent himself from grabbing naruto's hip and thrusting into him as fast as he could. slowly inch by inch, shino's cock disappeared into Naruto. when he was buried in Naruto he stopped letting Naruto get used to this feeling. he could feel Naruto twitching around him, trying to draw him in farther. after what felt like an eternity Naruto lightly bucked his hip letting shino know he was ready. slowly shino pulled out and then pushed back in. Naruto let out a loud moan of pleasure. again shino pulled out and pushed back in.

Naruto was in pure bliss. he could hardly believe it 20 minutes ago he had been thinking of leavening and now he was being fucked by shino. that was when he felt it shino had found that spot inside of him. Naruto arched his back letting out a loud scream of "SHINO!!!" shino carefully repositioned himself so he would always hit that spot. this time he pulled out and pushed in a little more forcefully. naruto's mouth opened in a silent scream as pleasure shook his body. he felt shino begin to go faster and faster. "oh god shino, oh god, shiNOOOOOO." shino knew he was about to come and he thrust one more time hitting Naruto's pleasure spot. Naruto screamed in pleasure as shino released his hot seed into him. He collapsed beside Naruto and he wrapped his arms around Naruto as he cuddled beside him. "love you shino." Naruto was now his. . . he had claimed him and no one would separate Naruto from him. He was his and ONLY his. He watched his Naruto fall asleep.

END OF FLASHBACK NO JUTSU

carefully so as not to wake him shino picked Naruto up and carried him to shino's apartment. unlike many of the his clan shino did not live in the compound. shino reached his bed and laid Naruto down. then crawled in to bed next to him. wrapping his arms around him he muttered "mine, all mine" and drifted off to sleep.

SASUKE'S POINT OF VEIW

sasuke was pissed no pissed was when Naruto had lost to Kiba. sasuke was ready to kill somebody. he got many strange looks form people as he stormed to the hospital. when he reached the reception desk, he slammed his hands down with enough force to crack the marble. "were is Naruto?!" the nurse looked at a chart and told sasuke that naruto was taking a bath. sasuke stormed down to the bath. nobody knew but he saw naruto as his. he had just entered when he saw at least a dozen girls peering through the crack to the hot springs. sasuke was about to ask what was going on when he heard a loud scream of "shino!!" _'that voice its naruto's.' _sasuke took a deep breath and looked through the crack in the doors. Shino was having sex with **his **blonde dobe. sasuke was about ready to kill both of them, when he remembered something. his first match was with shino. (A/N: I know that is not what happened but its my story.) _'shino just you wait I'm going to kill you.' _


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

the next day naruto awoke in a strange bed. at first he was scared but then he remembered what had happened. he felt several emotions run through his mind. the main 2 were happiness and fear. happiness because he was loved by someone. fear because he was afraid that shino would change his mind. as soon as that thought entered his mind he felt shino stir next to him. shino opened his eye to find naruto looking at him. "no last night was not a mistake. I really do love you." "how did you know what I was thinking?" shino sat up and put a finger on naruto's chest. "because when someone from my clan has sex they plant a bug in the mate. it allows then to read their minds. It also prevents the mates from ever getting a divorce. your mine naruto and I'm yours." shino stopped when he saw tears forming in naruto's eyes. "I'm sorry I should have told you bef-" shino was interrupted when naruto seized his head and kissed him. slowly shino felt naruto run his hands through his hair. when they broke apart naruto was grinning. "I would not have it any other way." shino jumped a little when he felt naruto's hands brush across his member, causing it to rapidly inflate.

shino let out a low moan. naruto grinned and began to stroke him. shino let out a shudder of pleasure. when naruto stopped he let out a whimper, but that whimper turned into a moan when he felt naruto's mouth close around him. Shino gasped loudly, eyes clouding over for the pleasure, bucking his hips to get more of the wonderful sensation, the burning heat in the pit of his stomach numbing his mind as Naruto continued licking, his tongue tracing the slit on the top before slowly taking everything in his mouth. "Naruto!" Shino arched his back again sobbing, tears rolling down his cheeks, it felt so good "More!" Naruto complied, carefully nibbling at Shino's erection, sucking out at its tip the pre–cum leaking out, throughout enjoying the little noises he received back as well as Shino's sweet taste. Everything blurred away, lost in the building heat that slowly took him upwards, and Shino didn't care if he was yelling and sobbing and crying out Naruto's name, because it was simply too much, and the flame was eating him out, blinding his sight as he closed his eyes, lips parting.

"AH. NARUTO!!!!" The pleasure in his stomach exploded in a white flash, numbing completely Shino's body as he came, yelling out loudly as he shook fiercely. Shino trembled riding his climax, his fingers tightening around Naruto's shoulders. The blonde haired teen eagerly licked Shino clean, making him moan from the renewed sensation on his sensitive arousal, silver eyes opening tiredly to stare in shock at the pink tongue working on him. Shino laided there, still trembling for the release he'd experienced, eyes still glazed over as he tried to recover. He'd never ever felt such pleasure before, so much greater than anything he'd ever experienced before. "I…" "thank you shino thank you for loving me." "you are happy?" naruto sighed and looked away.

"yes I'm happy. come on if we hurry we can beat the crowds at the public hotsprings." after a few minutes they arived at the hotsprings. as they climbed into the water shino felt something push him on his back. it was naruto. slowly he ran his hand through shino's hair. "I love you beetle-chan." shino looked at him for a moment. "naruto I love you but if you ever call me beetle-chan again I'll fuck you so hard you wont beable to sit for a month." naruto smiled. "sounds like fun beetle chan." shino pushed naruto against the rim of the bathes and thrust himself into him. naruto let out a loud moan, as shino began to pound into him. "shin-shino, so good." slowly so as not to hurt him shino began to speed up the pace of his thrusts. after a few second of this naruto threw back his head and let out a loud "FUCK!"

shino had just found that specail place inside of naruto.

each thrust was now bringing naruto blinding pleasure. he felt shino's hands touch his should just as he heard the door open. whipping his head in the door's direction. he could not help but laugh out loud. standing frozen in the door way was Irucka, Anko, Kakashi, Gai, and Kurenai. they stopped dead in their tracks when they saw shino and naruto. shino did not even seem to notice and continued to pound away at naruto. then blinding overwelming pleasure erupted through naruto he could not stop it. infront of his teacher, and his teacher's rival, infront of the exam proctor, and her lesbian partner. (anko and kurenai) naruto came screaming shin's name for all to hear. Gai had just opened his mouth when kakashi grabbed him and the others and dragged them to another hot springs. shino continued to thrust in him. each thrust feeling like a new orgasim. naruto's vission had just begun to blurr when he heard the door open for the second time that day. _damn perverted teacher-AHHHHH. _for the second time naruto erupted but this time shino had something else in mind. just as naruto came shino wrapped his hand around naruto's cock and pumped it.

this caused naruto to moan so loud it caused the walls to shake slightly. pleasure was racing through every part of naruto's body. this feeling was only heightemed when he felt shino's warm seed spill into him. naruto felt shino curl his arms around him signaling that there was no more pleasure to be had. slowly naruto turned aroun so he was facing shino and kissed him. the he heard somwone cough. shakingly naruto looked at the door. this time he and shino both laughed. standing there in the door way were Kiba, neji, Lee, and shikamaru. Kiba spoke first. "WHAT THE HELL NARUTO YOUR GAY!!!!" naruto sighed. "yes kiba I'm gay, and I have you to thank for that. if you had not beaten me I would never had been sad enough to touch shino that night. Oh god that was a great night." shino began to blush at the memory. "what a desplay of youthfullness." Neji did everyone a favor and hit Lee over the back of the head, causing him to fall face forward into the ground. he did not get up. "now If you dont mind." naruto grinned and looked down at shino. slowly naruto trailed his hands down shino's face neck, at this point they heard the door slam close. then naruto's hands touched shino's chest, stomach befor lightly resting on shino's cock. shino let out a small whimper. naruto grinned even wider. slowly he began to run his finger up and down shino's length. shino let out a shudder. slowly naruto wrapped his hand around shino's cock and began to pump it up and down.

shino's head was thrown backward and he let out a small moan. slowly naruto began to lick his length. shino could not take it anymore his cock was ramrod stiff and needed release. naruto sat up and lifted himself up slightly shino slowly guided himself into naruto. naruto winced when he felt shino enter him. even though it was not the first time it still hurt a little. shino could barly stop from whimpering. he could feel naruto twitching around him. naruto looked at shino and nodded slightly. slowly shino began to rock his hips forward. naruto whined. "shino I want-." shino placed his hands over naruto's mouth. he pushed naruto untill naruto was on his back. shino took naruto's arms and pinned them together above his head. "shhhh naruto I'm going to make you feel so ggod." naruto looked at him with tears in his eyes. "I could not feel any better if I tried shino-kun." shino began to thrust into naruto. shino's hands trailed down naruto's chest, and soon found them selfs around naruto's cock.

naruto began bucking his hips. "shino please faster." shino nodded and placed his hands on naruto small hips. shino looked at the boy infront of him. naruto was covered in sweat. a look of pure want in his eyes. shino grinned and thrust into naruto harded. naruto's eyes rolled into his head and he let out a loud cry of "SHINO!!!" naruto arched his back up to shino and kissed him. moaning into the kiss. shino began to move even faster. naruto broke the kiss he opened his mouth in a silent scream. it was at that time that he bit shino on the neck. shino's blood oozed out of the wound. the bite proved to be to much for shino with a loud moan, shino felt himself come deep in naruto. naruto felt the shino tense up and then warmth. naruto's long awaited release came, but it was ifferent. it was not violent like they had been. it was a warm tingling feeling that spread from his fingers to his toes.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 **

sasuke was pissed. No pissed did not even cover it. shino was with his blonde. Naruto was** his **damit. sasuke stormed out of the baths and resisted the urge to break the receptionist in half. when he got outside he stormed off to the manor district, were he lived. Naruto was his and not shino's. sasuke stopped and smirked. naruto would be his, and then he would laugh at shino for losing him." yes just you wait naruto I'm coming for you."

BATH HOUSE (WITH THE OTHERS)

shock. that was the only words to describe what they had seen. Kiba spoke first "o-okay that was... disturbing." shikamaru only nodded and muttered 'troublesome." neji and lee remained quite. slowly with all thoughts of a bath gone from their heads they got dressed and left the bath house. they did not speak a word to each other as they parted ways going back to their houses. of course they were all thinking the same thing. they were all thinking that sasuke was going to be trouble for naruto and shino. the whole school knew about sasuke's obsession with naruto and they knew that if any of them made a move on him they were as good as dead.

BATH HOUSE (SHINO/ NARUTO)

shino just laughed with naruto at what had just happened. shino started to talk in a semi-teacher like voice. "you know naru-kun by this time tomorrow, everybody will know that your gay." naruto smiled. "as long as they know that I'm yours I dont care. now what say we go home I'm exhausted." slowly they got out of the water and got dressed. shino could not help but glance at his new lover. he was truly a good catch. muscular, blonde, and truly beautiful. sighing happily shino and naruto left the baths, and headed back to shino's apartment. still very tired shino and naruto both crawled into bed and quickly fell asleep. naruto let out a small purr of content. he was loved, for the first time in his life he was loved. snuggling closer to shino he was hit with the scent of shino. musty with a hint of lemon.

THE NEXT DAY

when shino woke he could tell something about today would be different. he could not tell what but his bugs were frantic. shrugging his shoulders he got out of bed and began to make breakfast. he had just finished making the eggs (over hard for those of you who care.) when a knock came to the door. smiling to himself he walked over and answered it. it was Asuma. "lord Hokage wishes to see you right away. he wishes to talk to you about the rumors of you and naruto. personally I congratulate you and him. but orders are orders." shino nodded. hastily he wrote a quick note to naruto explaining were he had gone and when he expected to be back. after he finished the note he quickly put on his sandals and left the apartment locking the door behind him. "maybe I'll pick up some ramen for him to enjoy."

NARUTO POV

naruto let out a small yawn and opened one of his eyes. he was alone in shino's apartment. smiling to himself he got up and got dressed. he had just started to make himself some breakfast when he saw the note that shino had left him. after reading threw it he smiled. _'wow I really am lucky that shino is nice. I wonder... if I had not lost would I have been able to admit that I liked him?" _in truth naruto had always like the silent bug user. he just knew how to hide it well. shino had always been so quick so much like a good mystery book that naruto could not stop thinking about him. once or twice had had even followed shino around. his thoughts were interrupted when a knock at the door woke him. grinning to himself he walked over and opened the door. "hello s..."

SHINO'S POV 2 HOURS LATER

smiling to himself shino walked back to his and naruto's apartment. when the Hokage had seen him he had immediately asked him if the rumors were true. when shino had said they were, the Hokage had smiled. he had told shino everything. who naruto's parents were naruto childhood, and even about the 9 tailed fox. shino had been stunned but not turned away from this fact. if anything it made him want naruto even more. he wanted to give naruto the love and companionship he had not gotten as a child. shino got to the apartment and made to open the door, but found that it was not locked. shrugging he went inside. when he saw the blood, he began to worry. "naruto?" he called out hoping that naruto had just cut himself making breakfast.

when he got no answer he slowly walked into the living room. he dropped the ramen he was holding. the room was completely trashed. the sofa was hanging half inside the wall. the TV was shattered and dozens of kunai and senbone were in the walls. blood completely covered the doorway to the bedroom. with his heart full of panic and dread, he slowly almost half heartedly walked to the bedroom. the room was a mess. the bed had been thrown against the wall and had been torn to pieces. the dresser was burned to ashes and the walls had foot deep gouges in it. blood covered one of the walls. shino had just turned around to go look for naruto when he heard it. a small moan almost a whimper. shino whipped around and franticly scanned the room again.

then he spotted it. a small patch of orange cloth caught on one of the mattresse's springs. running over to it, a scene more horrific then he could have ever imagined came into view.


	4. Chapter 4

_then he spotted it. a small patch of orange cloth caught on one of the mattress's springs. running over to it, a scene more horrific then he could have ever imagined came into view._

_**a:n) in this story **__**Shizune never left the village.**_

**CHAPTER 4**

Naruto was naked. naked, bruised, and bleeding. shino lunged to naruto and cradled him in his arms. naruto was ghostly pale with blood caking his lips and a bloody nose. "naruto! naruto! please dont leave me!" shino ran from the apartment and as fast as he could to the hospital. bursting through the doors like a hurricane, he ran into the doctor's room. "SHIZUNE! NARUTO NEEDS HELP!" Shizune came running out of her office. "OH MY GOD! NARUTO!!" grabbing her medical equipment, she ran to him and naruto. carfully she grabbed him and placed him on a gurney, and took naruto to get healed. slowly a nurce came over to shino.

"you will need to fill this information out befor you can see him. judging by the level of damage done to him it will be about 5 or 6 hours." shino nodded. it was starting to sink in. naruto had been attacked and he shino, had not been there to help him. he had promised naruto that he would never let anything happen to him, and he had failed. with a sence of shock and horror shino sat down and began to fill out the form. after about an hour he handed the reseptionist the form and slowly walked out of the hospitla. he had to tell the hokage what had happened. if ... if naruto did not make it. shino let out a shudder. no naruto would make it. nothing could keep him down.

4 HOURS LATER

slwoly shino walked into the dimmly lit room. Shizune had just put an IV in naruto's arm. shino cleared his throut. "how... how is... he?" Shizune shuddered. "if you had not gotten here when you did. well put it this way. he would not be in this room but about 7 floors below us." shino shuddered. below them was the moruge. shizune shook her head. "who ever did this was serious. naruto had 7 broken ribs, a broken finger and major blood loss." shizune looked at shino. "shino you should go home and get some rest." shino shook his head. "shizune, I swore I would never let anyone hurt naruto ever again. yet he still got hurt. not even the hokage could make me leave him." shizune nodded.

"I figured as much. I will call and have a bed set up for you." she made good on her word. 15 minutes later a small futon was brought in and placed next to naruto's bed. shino looked at naruto. he looked so weak, so defenceless. "never again naruto." slowly shino changed and laid down on the futon. closing his eyes he slowly drifted off to sleep. dreams of naruto calling his name and shadowy figurs hurting naruto. shino awoke with a start. panting and covered in sweat he looked around. naruto was huddled in a ball on his bed whimpering. shino got out of bed and crouched down next to him. "shino...on't...eave." it broke shino's heart to hear the person he loved so scraed and alone. gently shino crawled into the bed next to him. naruto let out a small moan and moved closer to him. shino smiled. even when he was asleep naruto liked his touch. shino pulled him closer and fell into a deep sleep. A few hours later shizune came in the room and had to smile. shino and naruto were curled up together like a mother fox would curl up with her baby.

the next day, shino woke up to find naruto gently nuzzling his neck. smiling to himself he slowly ran his hands through naruto's hair. it felt so soft. almost like silk. _'and its all mine.' _slowly he disebtangeled himself from naruto and got up. taking a quike shower he got ready to start the day. fater training was done shino went back to hospital to see naruto. for the next 2 and a half months this would become the regular routine. on a rainy day shino aproached shizune. "shizune, it has been a month. why has naruto not woken up?" shizune sighed. "he is in a kind of demon induced coma. to put it simply, kyuubi is draining his chakra so he will stay tired and not wake up. naruto is physicaly aware of anything and everything that happens to him he just cant wake up. there is no way to tell how long this will last. or even how he will react to us." shino nodded. "OK shizune. just... if there is any change in his status please let me know." shizune nodded. "you will be the first to know."

A:N) ok first order of buisness. I would like to apologise for the shortness of this chapter. it was more of a filler arc anyways. second order, I would like to say that I'm oficaly moved in, so updates should happen a lot sooner. and last but not least, FIND ME SOME SHINO AND NARUTO YAOI PICTURES. I DONT CARE IF THEY ARE JUST HOLDING HANDS OR NARUTO IS GETTING FUCKED FIND THEM AND EMAIL THEM TO ME. GO TO MY BIO FOR MY EMAIL ADDRESS. **please dont use to send them to me. use your own email acounts. **


	5. NOT CHAPTER

I dont know the name of an anime. one of characters is female. she is a neko or kitsune if you prefer. red hair about 12-15 years old and seems to always wear a white shirt. what anime is she from? EMAIL ME THE ANSWER. if you cant find it because of my description, go to my photobucket acount. I have a photo of her. look in my sub foulder.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

for the next 2 months shino would continue to worry about naruto. finally one night naruto showed signs of getting better. he openned his eyes. "shino... thank you." no sooner had the words left his mouth then he fell back asleep. shino ran to get shizune. a few hours later shizune came out of the room and smiled at shino. "well kyuubi's chakra is beginning to wear off. in fact he should be awake with in the next week or so. after he wakes up we will find out what happened to him and then hopefully we can put this whole mess behind us." by that time the next day everyone seemed to know 3 facts. fact 1 naruto and shino were a couple. fact 2 naruto had been attacked and raped. fact 3 naruto would be waking up in less then a week.

hinata hyuuga slowly made her way to naruto's room. gently she pushed the door open and walked in. shino was already there. he was currently laying next to naruto on the bed running his fingers through his hair. he looked up, as soon as he saw who it was he looked away. "h...hi... hinata" hinata bowed. "hello shino." hinata slowly walked over to naruto and sat down on the edge of his bed. shino turned away. "I'm very sorry hinata. I did not mean to steal naruto away from you, but... I could not stand seeing him so sad. I'm sorry." hinata looked at shino. "shino I always knew you had a crush on naruto. in fact I knew you would win if it came to a direct competition. so I guess what I'm trying to say is... you had better treat him well or I might just have to kick your ass." hinata smiled, and stood up. she patted shino on the shoulder and then left the room.

the next day shino went around to the rookies and told them that naruto would be waking up by the end of the week. after that he went and tell the hokage. by now the sun was setting in the sky and shino made his way back to the hospital. when he entered naruto's room he stopped. naruto's eyes were open he was looking around. he did not seem to be awake but he was looking around. shizune put he hand on shino's shoulder. "he has been like this for about 3 hours. he just looks around. all his vitals show that he is still asleep." shino nodded and put his hand on naruto. no sooner had his hand touched naruto, than naruto stopped looking around. he closed his eye and went back to 'sleep'.

for the next 3 days naruto would continue to 'look' around. occasional;y he would move and even mumble in his 'sleep'. finally after 4 days shizune aproached shino. "It should be anytime now. his brain waves show that he will be awake by tomarro. by next friday he sould beable to leave the hospital and move back in with you. you have clean up your appartment right?" shino nodded. he had cleanned it the day after bring naruto to the hospital. "well then... I have to go look in on my other patents. have a good day shino." as shizune left the room, shino looked back over to naruto. he was fine. that was the only thought that was running through his head. naruto his boyfriendm, his lover was fine.

smiling to himself shino once aganin ran around the village telling everybody about the news. after he finished that he went back to the hosptal, and went to sleep. with naruto curled up against his chest. smiling to himself shino strocked naruto's blonde hair. _'I will never let anything hurt you again.'_

A:N) first of all I would like to appologise for the length of this chapter. sorry. secondly on my bio I have a link to my photobucket acount. in my acount I have a foulder labled. "who is this." I would really love it a few of you could go there and see if you recognise andy of the characters in there. if you do could you please tell me were they are from. also if any of you know of any animes or mangas could you please send me a message. thirdly I have not been getting many reviews. I can not update if I dont get review so please find the time to review my stories. fourthly, I need some more photos.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

_Smiling to him Shino once again ran around the village telling everybody about the news. After he finished that he went back to the hospital, and went to sleep, with Naruto curled up against his chest. Smiling to himself Shino stroked Naruto's blonde hair. 'I will never let anything hurt you again.'_

Normally Shino hated Mondays. They started the week and it usually meant he had to listen to his teachers talk about diligence and discipline. But not today, nothing could spoil this day. Why you may ask? Quite simple, Naruto was 'waking' up today. Shino hummed a little tune as he got ready to start his day. Shizune had said that Naruto would wake up in the evening. so he was not worried about not being there when he woke up. Smiling to himself Shino kissed Naruto on the forehead and cheek, then left. If he had stayed any longer, he would have seen that Naruto smiled in his 'sleep'. As Shino walked out of the hospital he had a good feeling about today. Naruto would wake up and nothing could change that. And when he did Shino would be there to greet him. As Shino went through the day his sense of excitement grew. Finally when he was done training he ran full speed to the hospital.

When he got there he went to see Shizune. He found her in her office looking over some charts. "Hey Shizune. How are you today?" Shizune looked up. "Oh Shino. I'm fine. Naruto should be up within the hour. here." she dug around in her pocket for a moment before pulling out some money. "Why don't you go and pick him up some ramen. He has had nothing to eat but liquid food for 2 months." Shino nodded, took the money and went to the ramen house. **(Cant spell it) **when he got back he went to Naruto's room. He had just put his hand on the door knob when he heard speaking behind the door. Pressing his ear to the door he listened. "Naruto. Time to wake up." Shino frowned for a moment and then pushed open the door. Iruka their old classroom teacher was sitting on the edge of Naruto's bed stroking Naruto's hair. When Shino walked in her looked up and quickly withdrew his hand from Naruto's hair. "h-hey Shino. How are you?" Shino chuckled. "I'm fine. Am I interrupting anything? Maybe I should come back later."

Iruka turned crimson. "n-n-no there is no need to go. I was just visiting a former student. when I got here Shizune said that you had gone to get some ramen so I came up here and decided to keep him company. I remembered that Shizune said he could feel things, and I know he likes having his head scratched so..." Iruka broke off a slight blush running across his face. Shino laughed. "Iruka don't worry I'm not mad. I'm happy that someone thought to make Naruto happy even though he is 'sleeping'. he should be waking up in a few hours would you like to stay and greet him with me?" Iruka smiled. "I would like that very much." for the next few hours Iruka would tell Shino about all of the pranks Naruto had played on him and the other teachers. Shino listened to every word said. occasionally he would smile or chuckle. most of the time though he would look at Naruto with a loving face, and scratch his hair.

it was 8:00 p.m. when Naruto showed signs of life. at first it was hardly noticeable. a small smile graced his lips after Iruka told a particularly funny story involving Naruto itching powder and the ANBU restrooms. after a few minutes had gone by he shifted in his sleep. at this point Shino went and got Shizune. when he told her she smiled. "well it looks like I win the poll. the doctors and nurses had a bet going on, for when Naruto would wake up. I guessed 8:00 to 10:00 p.m., and it looks like I win." Shino chuckled and walking with Shizune reentered Naruto's room. Iruka looked up from his seat, hastily got up and offered it to Shizune who took it at once. smiling to himself Shino sat down on the edge of Naruto's bed and lightly scratched his hair. after a few moments he stopped and looked at Shizune and Iruka. "thank you for both of your help. I can not tell you how much it means to me to see that Naruto has friends in this village." Naruto let out a small groan and opened 1 of his eyes. in a weak hoarse voice he spoke. "Hey Shino, Iruka, and Shizune. sorry if I worried you." Shino pulled Naruto into a hug. after a few seconds he felt Iruka and Shizune join the hug too.

when Shizune and Iruka broke away they both blushed. Shino had pulled Naruto into a very passionate kiss and had his hand on the back of Naruto's head. Iruka made an 'ahem' sound and they broke apart. Shino was blushing furiously. Iruka starred. in the 4 years he had taught the blonde but user he had never seen him blush. Naruto just crossed his arms and said. "Iruka, why did you make him stop. it was getting to the good part" Iruka laughed, that was Naruto for you. "well Naruto I stop you and Shino for 1 simple reason. we got some ramen and thought you might like some." Naruto's whole face lit up. "ramen? as in the food of the gods ramen? god gift to mortals' ramen? the gift of great kami himself ramen? hell yes I would like some." Iruka rolled his eyes. yep Naruto was back in all his hyperactive-ramen eating- loud mouth glory. the next few minutes were spent making the ramen. Shizune vanished for a minute or two and then reappeared with a small vile and a fold up table. "this should help restore you strength, and prevent any pain from moving around. you have been asleep for about 2 months. It would be a miracle if you did not have rigamortis** (1)**."

as they ate Shino, Iruka and Shizune told him about all of the things that had happened while he was 'asleep'. Naruto was shocked. a lot had happened. team 7 had gone on maybe a dozen missions. Shino had spoken to hinata about their relationship and found out it was OK with her. Konohamaru **(can't spell it) **had pulled of a dozen or so pranks in the name of the great prankster Naruto. when Shizune had finished putting everything away she looked at Naruto. a look of pure concern on her face. "well Naruto I believe we all have 1 main question for **you. **what happened? who attacked you?" Naruto looked up at her for a moment, and then looked away. "I don't know who attacked me. they were wearing an ANBU mask, but it was different. It was not an official one. it was more like the ones that little kids play with when they play ninja. he never spoke so I could not tell what he sounded like. I wish I could tell you more, but I just don't remember anything else. it's just a blur of pain a cold."

when Naruto was done telling them, Shino put his arms around him. "well, don't you worry. it will never happen again. I'll protect you. so will Iruka and Shizune." Naruto smiled and kissed Shino's neck. "thank you Shino and thank you Iruka, Shizune. I feel much better. by the way Shizune I think you should keep an eye on the nurses who were looking after me. They seemed to think that my manhood was filthy. they sure washed it enough." Shizune nodded a faint blush on her face. Shino on the other hand was slightly upset. Naruto was _his _boyfriend. only he was supposed to see Naruto in that way. Naruto leaned in so he could speak directly into Shino's ear. don't worry though Shino-kun. I liked it better when you touch me there." Shino looked away a faint red blush on his face. even after being in a kind of coma for 2 months Naruto could make his blood hot. shortly after that Shizune said she needed to get back to her work. Iruka nodded and said he had over stayed as well. as he left he muttered. "I need to give the little brats an exam tomorrow. I still don't know what it will be over." finally Shino and Naruto were alone.

Naruto looked at Shino then looked away. when Naruto spoke most of his happiness had vanished. "Shino... I'm sorry. I could not stop him." Shino looked at Naruto. "why would you need to be sorry?" Naruto looked away. "I said only you would see me like that but..." Naruto was cut off as Shino pulled him into a hug and a very passionate kiss. after several seconds they broke apart. "Naruto I don't care if someone else sees you like that. I will always love you and nothing will change that." Shino pulled Naruto next to him and pulled the covers over both of them. "but now is not the time. sleep my little kitsune." Naruto smiled and nuzzled Shino's neck" as Shino turned out the light he thought, _'who did this to him?'_

A:N) well folk there is chapter 6. secondly, if you want me to update then you need to review the chapters. so far I only have 12 reviews for this story.

**first of all I would ask that who ever tried to send me the picture of Naruto and Shino kissing, please resend it. it did not go through. **

**secondly keep sending me those pics. I don't care if they are hand drawn or if they are photo shopped. send them to me. I now have a folder in photo bucket for them. it is labeled 'fan fiction related pics.' these pictures are very important to my writing. I get ideas from them. I don't care about the rating on them. it could be Naruto and Shino holding hands or it could have Shino fucking Naruto. no matter what I will post it in my photo bucket account. It will take a little while for you to be able to search for them on photo bucket. They only update their pictures one a month.**

(1) rigamortis the stiffening of joints and muscles after a period of not being used.

for those of you who really enjoy this story I recommend looking at the fan fiction couple, at the main page on for Naruto. just choose Naruto and Shino as your characters and chose romance as your story type. well read on, and have a very merry Christmas.

P.S: next chapter has a very big event in it that will blow your minds. so if you like your mind, then DO NOT READ IT.


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

golden rays of sunlight filtered threw the window and blinds. Shino let out a small groan and rolled over and smiled. Naruto was 'awake.' he would not be hurt again Shino was sure of it. slowly so as not to wake the sleeping kitsune up, Shino crawled out of bed. smiling to himself Shino slowly walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. silver colored eyes met his gaze, along with messy black hair. he had just begun to undress when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.Shino turned to find his boyfriend Naruto hugging him. Naruto looked up at Shino. Naruto spoke. "morning Shino. how was your sleep?" Shino smiled, and scratched Naruto's head. "I slept well. how about you?" Naruto smiled and nuzzled closer to the hand scratching his head." I slept well. I got a little lonely just now but other then that I slept well." Shino smiled and scratch Naruto's head a little harder. he let out a small moan of pleasure. smirking Shino leaned in closer to him.

"do you like that my little kitsune?" Naruto could only moan in responce. Shino leaned in closer. "do you like that?" this time he got a reponse. "yeeeeeeees." Naruto was pressed tightly against Shino's chest now. Shino let out a small gasp at the contact. he turned around and tripped on a small pudle of water. as Shino fell he made a wild grab for anyting to keep him upright. when Shino hit the floor he looked up. when he had reached out he had grabbed onto Naruto's arm.

Naruto was straddling his waist with his head laying against Shino's chest looking up at him. Shino took Naruto's head in his hands and kissed him. after a few seconds he felt Naruto lean into the kiss. as Naruto and Shino, broke apart Naruto he made up his mind. he pulled Naruto closer and kissed more feirsly. Naruto moaned into the kiss and pressed himself closer to Shino. when Shino broke apart from the kiss he gently traced Naruto's chest. Naruto closed his eyes and let out a small moan.

Naruto could feel Shino tugging off his shirt, but he did not care. he needed this. he needed to feel loved again. Shino gently pushed Naruto onto his back so he was looking up at him. Naruto moaned as Shino kissed his way up his chest. Naruto shook his head slightly. Shino stopped and looked at him. in a flash Shino found himself on his back, wearing only his boxers. a faint red blush spread across Shino's and Naruto's face as he pulled Shino's boxers down.

Shino let out a loud gasp as Naruto's tounge snaked out and ran the length of his cock. his eyes rolled into his head as Naruto's mouth engulfed his cock. he could feel nasruto's tounge against his cock. gently Naruto moved untill just the tick of Shino's cock was in his mouth. Shino watched as Naruto pushed down on his cock. Shino's eyes rolled into his head and his hands flew to Naruto's hair. pale hands wrapped themselfs around blonde hair. Shino was moaning and gasping in pleasure as narto slowly almost teasingly engulfed him again.

Naruto slowly closed his teeth around Shino's cock and as fast as he could pulled up. Shino's hands tightened on Naruto's head as the pleasure became to much for him. a strangled gasp of "n-n-n-n-n-Naruto" erupted from his mouth. he expected Naruto to spit out his cum. he was wrong, Naruto drank and swallowed every last drop of it. as the last drop made its way down his throut Naruto pulled himself up and kissed Shino. Shino chuckled, he could taste himself in the kiss. Naruto pulled away and looked at Shino with a look of pure esire. "Shino...fuck me."

Shino nodded and put both his hands on Naruto's waist. slowly so as not to hurt Naruto, Shino moved so Naruto was on his hands and knees. carfully Shino placed his now throbing cock at Naruto's entrence. Naruto gave a nuddge of readiness and to a deep breath. slowly Shino pushed himself into Naruto. "sssssssshino ahhhhh." Naruto could not stand it. it felt so god damn good. slowly Shino withdrew and then pushed back in. "ahhhhhhhhhhh." Naruto was trembling with pleasure. "Shino please f-f-faster."

Shino was happy to do Naruto's request. he gripped Naruto's waist a little tighter and thrust in faster and harder. "f-f-f-f-uck." Naruto was throwing himself backwards. the pleasure was almost blinding. small patches of blackness were forming in the corner of his eyes. in the midst of all the pleasure naruto heard a small pop as a shadow clone came into existance. kissing his lips he felt the clone move its way down his torso and slowly engulf his cock in its mouth. then it happened, Shino hit that little bundle of nerves that made Naruto cry out in pleasure. "do that ag-ahhhhhhhhh." Naruto did not even have to finish his sentence, befor Shino pulled out and pushed back in hitting that spot. once again Naruto let out a loud "ahhhhhh." sweat dripped off of Shino and fell onto Naruto. "Shino I'm... going t- AHHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto's entire body shook as his climax hit him like a ton of bricks. his seed leaked out into the clones mouth and it willingly gulped it down. Shino came not long after. the feeling of tightness being to much for him to last much longer.with the last of his strength Shino pulled Naruto into his chest, dispelled the clone and laided himself and Naruto on the tile floor. Shino nuzzled closer to Naruto's neck. "Shino...I love you." Shino smlied. "I love you too Naruto. but if we want to meet everyone for ramen then we had better get ready and go. no sooner had the words left his mouth then Naruto was up and ready to go. "come on Shino RAMEN. Say it with me R-A-M-E-N."

Shino chuckled. yep Naruto was back and still the same Naruto he knew and loved. smilling to himself Shino got ready and left with, Naruto 20 minutes later. shortly after that Shino and Naruto at the Ichimaru's ramen stand. when they entered they were met with the smileing and happy faces of the rookies and team Gai along with their senseis. Naruto looked at them for a moment and then looked at Shino. "Shino-kun... who are all these people? and what are they doing here?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A;N) well folks, there is chapter 7. I hope you liked it. this is one of my favorite chapters to write. with lemony goodnes in almost every paragraph. keep sending me those pictures, I NEED MORE! I DONT CARE IF YOU HAND DREW. IF THEY ARE PHOTOSHOPED OF KIBA AND Shino AND MADE INTO Naruto AND Shino. _**SEND THEM TO ME. **_GO TO MY PHOTOBUCKET AND TAKE A LOOK AT THE Naruto AND Shino PICTURES IN THE 'FANFICTION RELATED PICS' FOULDER.

_**TO THE PERSON WHO IS SENDING ME THE PICTURE OF Naruto AND Shino KISSING. I KEEP GETTING IT AS A NOTEPAD FILE COULD YOU POSSABLY COPY AND PASTE IT AS A PAINT FILE, AND SEND IT TO ME THEN? IF YOU CAN I WOULD REALY LOVE IT. ALSO TELL ME WERE YOU GOT THEM FROM.**_

ON A DIFFERENT NOTE I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THAT I REALY NEED MORE REVIEWS.

well merry christmas, to all and to all a good night/day.


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

_Shino chuckled. yep Naruto was back and still the same Naruto he knew and loved. smilling to himself Shino got ready and left with, Naruto 20 minutes later. shortly after that Shino and Naruto at the Ichimaru's ramen stand. when they entered they were met with the smileing and happy faces of the rookies and team Gai along with their senseis. Naruto looked at them for a moment and then looked at Shino. "Shino-kun... who are all these people? and what are they doing here?"_

Shino starred at Naruto. sakura broke the silence first. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHO ARE WE!?" Naruto flinched and hid behind Shino shacking slightly. under his breath he muttered "flat chested banshie." Shino tuned so he was facing Naruto. "Naruto-kun, are you telling me you dont know any of the people here?" Naruto looked at the group. "well I recognise shizune, hinata, Lee, and gai but other then that no." Shino smiled slightly, no one could ever forget Lee or gai. shizune stood up, and walked towards Shino and Naruto. "Shino I think we need to take Naruto back to the hospital I need to run some tests on hi to see just how much he has forgotten."

shizune turned to the group all of whom were looking very worried. "sorry guys it looks like the party will have to wait." and with that shizune, Shino and Naruto walked back to the hospital. for the next 2 hours shizune asked Naruto questions and he answered. after this was over she turned to Shino. "he has a form of memory loss that is selective. for instance he remembers the fight with haku and Zabuza but he does not remember his teammates or why he was in wave. here is his entir life. the highlighted stuf is the stuff he forgot." shizune handed Shino a file.

Shino nodded and smiled at shizune. "thank you... shizune can I ask you something?" shizune nodded. "well, before we went to the ramen stand we... well." shizune held up a hand. "you and Naruto had sex. what is your question?" Shino took a breath. "did Naruto know it was not his first time or did he think it was his first time?" shizune looked at Shino for a moment and then looked away. "honistly I could not tell you. Naruto knew what he was doing but I dont know if he knew if it was his first time or not." Shino nodded, and went to see Naruto.

when Shino entered Naruto's room he found Naruto sitting on the window sil, looking out at the setting sun. Shino made a slight, "ahem" to make his precense known. when Naruto heard Shino he jumped and turned to him. "so... I hvae memory lose?" Shino nodded. Naruto stood up and walked over to Shino. for a few seconds he just looked at him and then Naruto flung his arms around Shino crying into his chest. Shino gently stroked Naruto's blonde hair as he cried. slowly Shino led Naruto over to to the bed and sat down. after several minutes Naruto looked up at him. "Shino...(sniff)please(sniff)please dont(sniff)dont leave(sniff)me(sniff). Shino smiled and kissed naruo with all the passion he could muster. after several seconds they broke apart and Naruto blushed slightly looking at Shino. "Naruto I will never leave you. you could not pay me to leave you." Naruto smiled and then nuzzled into Shino's neck. Shino smiled and pulled Naruto so he was pressed against his chest. pulling the sheets over them Shino and Naruto slowly drifted off to sleep.

MEANWHILE

a shadowy figure watched this whole event from the other window. "so Naruto you still love the pitiful bug user. well then I guess I will just have to be more insistant next time. sasuke uchiha always gets what he wants."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A:N)sorry about the length I know it was to short. keep sending me those pictures. so now you know who it was that attacked naruto. what will happen next. read on my children, read on.

just a quike question. in my photobucket acount I have a foulder named who is this. in that foulder there are a bunch of pitures. there is a picture labled 1,2, and 3. what anime are they from?


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

_a shadowy figure watched this whole event from the other window. "so Naruto you still love the pitiful bug user. well then I guess I will just have to be more insistant next time. sasuke uchiha always gets what he wants."_

shino rose very slowly the next day. even now after a whole night to think he could not beleive it. naruto his boyfriend could hardly remember anything past the genin exams, they had taken at school. he had been releived to find out that naruto remembered him and the fact that they were together. still even though he could not remember shino still loved him. naruto let out a small moan and nuzzled closer to shino's chest. shino smiled and pulled the sheets back up to his chin. he would deal with naruto's memory lose later right now he was just happy to have him back. smileing shino pulled naruto a little closer and then fell back to sleep.

he was in a sewer. shino slowly looked around him. dark hallways, large iron doors, tourches in brackets that was all that was around him. shino sighed stood up and slowly made his way down the main hallway. he had hardly gone 15 feet before he whipped around. he had heard it, it had been small almost uncatchable but he had heard it. the sound of child's laughter. shino peerred into the dimmly light hallway. "hello?" only echos of his call responded. he was about to continue his walk when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder.

shino whipped to his left ready to attach who ever had hold of him. what he saw was not what he exected. naruto stood next to him, but it was not the naruto from the present. it was the naruto from when he in the academy. he looked up at shino and grinned his trademark grin. he did not speak but grabbed shino's wrist and pulled it as if he wanted shino to follow him. shino looked at him for a moment and then followed him. as they walked on shino became aware of something. the farther they walked the darker the hallway became. shino had been looking around so much he did not notice that chibi naruto had stopped, and as a result he walked right into him.

the chibi smiled at shino and patted a big door. he reached up and opened the door. inside was a large, well lit chamber. but hino did not notice the chamber he was to buissy starring at the heave bars and seal on the far side. then a deep voice came from every corner of the room. "**come to me human.**" shino's body seemed to move on its own, and in no time he found himself infront of the bars. 2 massive red slitted eyes starred back at him. "**ahhhhh, so the human who has stolen my kits heart. we meet at last.**' shino was by now vry nervouse. he was not scarred, but he was nervouse. "who are you?" the creature laughed. "**I'm the great kyuubi no kitsune. you and I need to talk. I know that you are aware of my kit's memory loss, what you dont know is that it was caused by a jutsu. I did not see who cast the jutsu but i can tell you he did it so he could be with my kit. when you and naruto first got together he told me that if anyone forced him to be with them he wanted me to destroy him. his love for you is so strong he did not want to be with anyone else. so find out who did this to him.**"

shino nodded and turned to leave. "**did I say we were done human?!**" shino turned back and looked at the kyuubi. "alright what else is there?" the kyuubi grinned flashing 2 rows of razor like teeth. **"you and my kit need to be more carful. if you continue to do what you dide in the bathroom you run the risk of getting my kit pregnate." **shino's brain took a moment to consider what kyuubi had just said. kyuubi grinned again. **"yes, naruto can get pregnate. so take better care." **shino nodded. "**no be gone**"shino was lifted up and thrown back from the room, threw the hallway and out of his dream. awaking with a start and drenched in sweat shino looked around. naruto check, naruto next to him check, naruto asleep check. shino let out a sigh of releife but what kyuubi had said rang in his head. somone was trying to break him and naruto apart. shino shook his head and settled back down. noone was going to take _his_ naruto-kun away from _him._ naruto moaned in his sleep and moved closer to shino. shino smiled and stroked his hair. naruto and he were ment to be together he just knew it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A:N) well folks there is chapter 9. I hope you liked it. just a heads up for all of you who like this couple. very soon I will be starting a community for this pairing only so feel free to take a look at it. keep sending those picture.

just a quike question. in my photobucket acount I have a foulder named who is this. in that foulder there are a bunch of pitures. there is a picture labled 1,2, and 3. what anime are they from?


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

_shino nodded and turned to leave. "__**did I say we were done human?!**__" shino turned back and looked at the kyuubi. "alright what else is there?" the kyuubi grinned flashing 2 rows of razor like teeth. __**"you and my kit need to be more carful. if you continue to do what you dide in the bathroom you run the risk of getting my kit pregnate." **__shino's brain took a moment to consider what kyuubi had just said. kyuubi grinned again. __**"yes, naruto can get pregnate. so take better care." **__shino nodded. "__**no be gone**__"____shino was lifted up and thrown back from the room, threw the hallway and out of his dream. awaking with a start and drenched in sweat shino looked around. naruto check, naruto next to him check, naruto asleep check. shino let out a sigh of releife but what kyuubi had said rang in his head. somone was trying to break him and naruto apart. shino shook his head and settled back down. noone was going to take his naruto-kun away from him. naruto moaned in his sleep and moved closer to shino. shino smiled and stroked his hair. naruto and he were ment to be together he just knew it._

The next day shino woke to find the sound of the shower running. shino smiled and stretched. after naruto got out of the shower they made their way back to shino's appartment. as naruto laided down on the bed to rest shino turned his mind to a much more importand mater, who had attacked naruto. shizune had said that if he foud any clues he should show them to the anbu at once. slowly shino looked over his appartment pictureing how it had looked the night he had found naruto. it was then that something tripped his memmory. the patch of red cloth he had found. shizune had been able to succcessfuly replicate the chakra from it. that in it self was not strange. clothing worn by ninjas often had traces of their chakra on their clothes. however this was only usfull if they had a sample of the ninjas DNA, wich they did not have. shino took a seat ina near by chair and began to run through a list of all the people who hated naruto and wore red. _'itachi,...sasuke.' _shino stopped. everybody knew that sasuke was very possesive of naruto and hated it when other guys so much as talked to him.

she stood bolt upright. sasuke had been abnormaly smug resently, and nobody knew where he had been the night naruto had been attacked. shino almost ran out of the appartment, and he had only 1 destination in mind. sasuke's home. as shino aproched sasuke's home he began to move stealthely. he did not need much to match the chakra from the patch of cloth. in a flash shino was heading for shizune's office with a comb from sasuke's home. 20 minutes later a warent for sasuke's arrest had been written up and every anbu in the village was out looking for him. shino himself was just closing the door and grinning. soon that arrogeant bastard would be arrested, it would be ideal if he tried to escape and was kill but he would not get his hopes up. as shino walked into his bedroom he found naruto looking out of the window. when shino entered the room naruto stood up and spoke. "shino we need to talk." shino walked over and pulled naruto into a hug. "Naruto I already know, and I could not be happier.naruto smiled one of his trademark smiled and began to rub his stomach.

EPOLOG:

naruto and shino got married 3 weeks after sasuke was captured. they had a daughter 8 months later.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A:N) well folks there is chapter 10. I'm sorry that is was very rushed and shrot but I just wanted to get this done. well my next story is going to be this:

hinata, ino, and Sakura all got in to the same collage kahona University. but when they are put in dorm M, they learn a new definition of bazar, mainly because they like everyone else in dorm M has superpowers. H/N, I/SH, K/S, and other pairings. warning yaoi, and sasuke bashing.

I dont know when this stroy will be out.


End file.
